


Blue Lions Drabbles

by MissMysty



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMysty/pseuds/MissMysty
Summary: A collection of short snippets featuring the Blue Lions students, as well as the Ashen Wolves adopted into their found family.
Kudos: 4





	Blue Lions Drabbles

“On the count of three.”

“Wait wait.”

“What now?” Felix rolled his eyes and sheathed his sword. He knew this was going to be another long tangent.

“Do we go one three? Or after three?” Sylvain still had his sword out, and he had the wide eyes of someone who was very, very concerned for his safety.

“What the hell does it matter?”

“It matters because I need to know! What if I thought it was after three and you got the first swing?”

Felix let out a disgusted snort and pulled his sword out again, aiming it straight at Sylvain’s neck. “You have to three to swing or I’m cutting off your manhood.”  
Sylvain yelped and got into a defensive stance. That was more than enough to get him to stop fooling around. “Okay, okay. But only because that’s worth more than a joke at your expense.”

“Somehow, I doubt that. Now move.”

“What happened to three?”

“That’s the amount of nerves I have left, and you’re getting on all of them.”


End file.
